<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powój by LaReinaDeCaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543040">Powój</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos'>LaReinaDeCaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Out of Character, Romance, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>No hej</p><p>fanfik napisał się sam, a w zasadzie ta jego część, bo reszta jest w przygotowaniu. Jest to raczej antykanoniczne (nie żeby inne moje utwory nie były) i ma dosyć wywrotowy pairing, bo chyba nie czytałam z nim nic po polsku. Czytałam trochę po angielsku i spodobał m się na tyle, że sama postanowiłam coś skrobnąć.<br/>Miłej lektury,  serduszkujcie, bo to pomaga :)</p><p>A.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodolphus Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts">Hek</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No hej</p><p>fanfik napisał się sam, a w zasadzie ta jego część, bo reszta jest w przygotowaniu. Jest to raczej antykanoniczne (nie żeby inne moje utwory nie były) i ma dosyć wywrotowy pairing, bo chyba nie czytałam z nim nic po polsku. Czytałam trochę po angielsku i spodobał m się na tyle, że sama postanowiłam coś skrobnąć.<br/>Miłej lektury,  serduszkujcie, bo to pomaga :)</p><p>A.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p> </p><p>Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś szybkie kroki na korytarzu, które kierowały się w stronę jej sypialni. Słońce nie zdążyło wzejść, ale ona już nie spała. Prawdę mówiąc, w nocy w ogóle nie mogła zasnąć i teraz leżała na łóżku, zwinięta w kłębek, jej nocna koszula była zupełnie pomięta, miała zapuchnięte oczy, a jasne włosy, zwykle starannie uczesane, były w kompletnym nieładzie. Wolałaby, żeby ten dzień nigdy nie nastał, lecz, niestety…</p><p>Narcyza odrzuciła kołdrę i usiadła na łóżku. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z głuchym trzaskiem i do pokoju weszła Bellatriks. Bellatriks, która zazwyczaj była pełna życia i entuzjazmu, ale nie tym razem. Narcyza spojrzała na siostrę pytająco, od dzieciństwa rozumiały się bez słów, ale teraz nie potrafiła niczego odczytać z jej twarzy. A dziś po południu miał się odbyć ślub Belli i Rudolfa Lestrange’a i Narcyza marzyła, żeby stało się coś, co by w tym przeszkodziło, ale na razie na nic takiego się nie zanosiło. Co prawda do samej ceremonii zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, ale ona sama nie miałaby ani odwagi, ani chęci, żeby to zepsuć. Była za bardzo uzależniona od Belli.</p><p>– Cissy, wstawaj – odezwała się siostra. Jej głos, nieco zachrypnięty niósł się przez ciszę poranka.– Pomożesz mi z suknią. Istne utrapienie, nie wiem, czemu zgodziłam się na taką, chyba musiałam mieć zamroczony umysł. Ma chyba z milion haftek na plecach. A co się z tobą stało?</p><p>Przyjrzała się uważniej Narcyzie, dostrzegła jej potargane włosy i to, że chyba słabo spała tej nocy.</p><p>– Nic – odparła cicho.– Zaraz wstanę i ci pomogę.</p><p><em>I będę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, jak zwykle zresztą</em>, pomyślała gorzko. <em>Choć wcale nie jest, bo dobrze wiem, że ten ślub to będzie jedna wielka farsa, bo doskonale wiem, że…</em></p><p>–… nie kochasz go – wyrwało się nieoczekiwanie Narcyzie. Na dźwięk tych słów Bellatriks, która stała przy oknie i właśnie machnęła różdżką, by odsłonić zielone, aksamitne zasłony i wpuścić do pokoju nieco promieni wschodzącego słońca, aż podskoczyła.</p><p>– Co? Co ty mówisz? A skąd to możesz wiedzieć?– Bella podeszła do siostry, blisko, zbyt blisko, Narcyza czuła zapach jej perfum, i patrząc prosto w jej błękitne oczy, pogładziła ją po policzku. Kiedyś Narcyza pewnie zamknęłaby oczy i z uśmiechem poddała się pieszczocie, ale nie tym razem. Odsunęła się od zaskoczonej Belli i powiedziała:</p><p>– Wiem, że to będzie małżeństwo z rozsądku, dlatego, że matka i ojciec tak chcieli. Będzie zawarte tylko po to, by połączyć dwa wielkie rody czystej krwi. Bo tak nakazuje tradycja.</p><p>– Oj, daj spokój. No dobrze, może faktycznie nie ma między nami niczego głębszego, ale przyznaj, że Rudolf wygląda nie najgorzej. No i jego rodzina jest bajeczniej bogata. A poza tym, sama wspomniałaś, że to jest tradycja, a jej nie wolno lekceważyć.</p><p><em>Pieniądze, doprawdy,</em> prychnęła Narcyza w myślach i przewróciła oczami.</p><p>– Od kiedy przejmujesz się konwenansami?</p><p>– A mam wybór?– Bellatriks usiadła na krześle i zaczęła składać i rozkładać karteczkę, którą podniosła ze stołu.– No dobrze, powiedzmy, że teoretycznie może i bym jakiś miała, ale jakbym postąpiła inaczej, byłabym wyklęta z tej rodziny na wieki. Wieczna banitka, a tego chyba nie chcemy, prawda siostrzyczko?– roześmiała się głośno, odrzucając do tyłu czarne loki. Zachowywała się tak, jak gdyby ta rozmowa nigdy nie istniała lub jakby bardzo szybko pragnęła wymazać ją z pamięci.</p><p>– Doprowadź się do porządku i przyjdź do mnie. – powiedziała, wstając z krzesła i wyszła z pokoju.</p><p>Narcyza westchnęła i zamknęła drzwi za siostrą. Czemu nie potrafiła się jej przeciwstawić, dlaczego ostatnie słowo zawsze musiało należeć do Belli?</p><p>Nie chciała pogrążać się w ponurych myślach, zwłaszcza, że zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Spojrzała w stronę okna, za którym po błękitnym niebie płynęły białe, pierzaste obłoczki, a promienie słońca przeświecały przez liście drzew. Machnęła różdżką i otworzyła okno i zaraz poczuła zapach kwiatów, który docierał z ogrodu. Aromat białych lilii i różowego pachnącego groszku, mieszał się z wonią powojów. Kwiatków, których zapach teoretycznie powinien być zagłuszony przez inne, ale nie był. I Narcyza dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego dla niej nigdy nie będzie. Dlaczego dla niej te małe, niepozorne bladoróżowe kwiatki o słodkim aromacie, które otwierały się w pełnym słońcu tylko po to, by w nocy zamknąć swoje kielichy i które przez niektórych były uważane za zwykłe chwasty, będą mieć ogromne znaczenie.</p><p>– Bo przypominają o chwilach, w których byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa – powiedziała do siebie na głos.– Ale to nic , nie mogę teraz tego roztrząsać, trzeba robić to, czego się ode mnie oczekuje.</p><p>Całe życie w gęstej pajęczynie kłamstw i spełniania cudzych oczekiwań. I udawania, że nic się nie dzieje i że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Że wszystko jest idealnie, podczas gdy w środku jakiś głosik usilnie próbuje mówić, że to nie prawda, że jest całkowicie na odwrót.</p><p>Szkoda tylko, że zawsze tłumiła w sobie ten głosik i zagłuszała go swoimi innymi myślami. O tym, co wypada, a co nie. O tym, że trzeba postępować tak, by inni byli zadowoleni. Inni, nie ona sama. Od lat zawsze to samo, dzień w dzień.</p><p>No dobrze, nie zawsze, ale wiedziała że tamte chwile, w których czuła się prawdziwie szczęśliwa i niemal uwolniona od tego ciężaru wiecznych oczekiwań i strachu przed tym, by nie zrobić czegoś, co nie przystoi młodej czarodziejskiej arystokratce, minęły bezpowrotnie i że już nie wrócą.</p><p>A przecież mogło być zupełnie inaczej.</p><p>Gdyby tylko wcześniej znalazła w sobie więcej odwagi...</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Narcyza czuła, że zachowuje się jak automat, kiedy po obiedzie poszła do pokoju Belli, by pomóc jej w przymiarce sukni. W milczeniu pozapinała te wszystkie haftki na plecach, zajęło jej to trochę czasu, ale tak było lepiej. Później, kiedy starsza siostra zaczęła ze śmiechem tańczyć sama po pokoju w tej pięknej, kremowej sukni, z czarnymi różyczkami poprzypinanymi do tiulu, Narcyza nie odzywała się nadal. Zaczynała się obawiać, że jeszcze trochę i coś w niej pęknie, a tego by nie chciała. Nikt by tego nie chciał, więc powiedziała Belli, że musi na chwilę wyjść, bo brakuje jej powietrza i szybko opuściła sypialnię siostry.</p><p>Jak tchórz. Nawet nie miała odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy i powiedzieć prawdy.</p><p>– Tylko, że na mówienie jakiejkolwiek prawdy jest już chyba za późno, nie uważasz? – odezwał się irytujący głosik w głowie Narcyzy. Dziewczyna mocno zacisnęła pięści i zbiegła ze schodów, po drodze omal nie potrącając jednego ze skrzatów domowych.</p><p>Działo się z nią coś wyjątkowo złego, wiedziała, że rodzice nie mogą zobaczyć jej w tym stanie. Na szczęście oboje byli zajęci jakąś rozmową, zauważyła, że stoją w salonie i jak się mogła domyślać, omawiają ostatnie szczegóły ceremonii, która zbliżała się nieuchronnie. Zostało do niej kilka godzin i Narcyza czuła, że każda mijająca minuta jest coraz cięższa i bardziej przytłaczająca. Tak, jakby nigdy miała nie wyjść z tego zaklętego kręgu.</p><p>Problem polegał na tym, że o jej sekrecie nie wiedział nikt.</p><p>Narcyza wiedziała, że robi wszystko machinalnie, kiedy w końcu Bellatriks i Rudolf wypowiedzieli słowa przysięgi w obecności czarodziejskiego urzędnika przysłanego z Ministerstwa Magii. Ślub odbywał się w ogrodzie Blacków, w powietrzu przesyconym zapachem letnich kwiatów unosiły się szklane lampiony, a dziewczyna marzyła tylko o jednym. By znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca, aby nie patrzeć na to, jak Rudolf obejmuje Bellę i ją całuje, by nie patrzeć na ojca, który sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego, ale nie z tego, czy najstarsza córka będzie szczęśliwa, ale z tego, że udało się połączyć dwa stare, czarodziejskiej rody czystej krwi.</p><p><em>Banda hipokrytów</em>, pomyślała Narcyza.<em> Wszyscy siebie warci, a przecież mogli wybrać Rudolfowi inną siostrę.</em></p><p>Oczywiście nie wypowiedziała tych słów na głos, takie coś na pewno przyprawiłoby o atak serca wiekową ciotkę Casiopeję, a i matka nie byłaby zachwycona. O całej reszcie nie wspominając.</p><p>Może z wyjątkiem Andromedy i Syriusza. Narcyza zerknęła w ich stronę, zdawali się wyśmienicie bawić. Andromeda co chwilę wybuchała śmiechem, gdy Syriusz opowiadał jej jakieś kawały, lub pokazywał śmieszne czary. Nie pasowali do tej wyniosłej i chłodnej aury, jaka otaczała stół, przy którym siedzieli Blackowie i Lestrange’owie, ale sprawiali wrażenie, jakby wcale się tym nie przejmowali. Nawet trochę im tego zazdrościła, ale wiedziała, że sama nigdy nie będzie mieć na tyle odwagi, by w towarzystwie zachowywać się tak jak oni.</p><p>A przecież mogło być inaczej.</p><p>Kiedy podeszła do Belli i Rudolfa, by im pogratulować, pocałowała siostrę w policzek, ale na jej męża nie była w stanie spojrzeć. Wymamrotała tylko zwyczajowe „wszystkiego najlepszego” i pośpiesznie się oddaliła.</p><p>Czuła, ze musi chociaż na chwilę odejść od tego stołu, gdzie przy dymie unoszącym się z cienkich papierosów i brzęku kieliszków, cały czas magicznie napełnianych winem wróżek, toczyły się rozmowy na temat polityki i obecnej sytuacji w czarodziejskim świecie. Jednak w tym momencie Narcyzy to nie obchodziło.</p><p>Wymknęła się cicho, wszyscy byli tak zajęci rozmowami, że nikt nie zauważył, jak wstaje z krzesła i odchodzi.</p><p>Przeszła przez ogród, trawa po jej stopami błyszczała od wieczornej rosy, a powoje zaczynały już zamykać swoje kielichy. W oddalonej od dworu części ogrodu stała stara drewniana ławka, którą ojciec kiedyś chciał zlikwidować, ale później przestał chadzać w tamte okolice, więc została. I teraz Narcyza usiadła na niej, zrywając powój, który zaczął ją oplatać i okręcając go sobie dookoła nadgarstka.</p><p>Tak zastał ją Rudolf, który również postanowił odejść na chwilę od stołu, bo jego także zaczynał męczyć gwar rozmów. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie będzie Narcyza, bo było to miejsce, do którego zawsze chodziła, kiedy chciała pobyć sama.</p><p>– Czemu odeszłaś tak bez słowa?</p><p>Narcyza nie wiedziała, czy Rudolf pyta o obecną sytuację, czy o to, co stało się dużo wcześniej. Jednak oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie mogliby zrobić nic, nawet gdyby chcieli tego ze wszystkich sił.</p><p>– Prawdę mówiąc, męczą mnie te rozmowy. I są tak koszmarnie nudne. Poza tym o nie przepadam za tym zgiełkiem.</p><p>– Masz rację, ale Bella jest zachwycona. Od jakiegoś czasu chodzi na jakieś tajne spotkania i twierdzi, że ponoć jest jakiś czarodziej, który może zmienić nasze losy na lepsze i przywrócić dawną potęgę starych magicznych rodów.</p><p>Narcyza nic nie odpowiedziała. Rudolf usiadł obok niej na ławeczce, a ona marzyła tylko o tym, żeby stamtąd zniknąć, rozpłynąć się w wieczornej mgle i nigdy nie wrócić.</p><p>Albo i nie.</p><p>Marzyła o tym, by tak jak kiedyś położył się obok niej w trawie mokrej od rosy, by wplótł jej we włosy kwiaty powoju i żeby ją całował i całował. Wszędzie i bez końca. Aż poczuje, jak krew krąży coraz szybciej w jej żyłach, a ona sama nareszcie zaczyna żyć i wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.</p><p>Chociaż teraz nigdy już nie będzie.</p><p>Rudolf zdawał się czytać w jej myślach, bo odwrócił się w jej stronę, chwycił twarz w swoje dłonie i z westchnieniem, <em>Cissy co my najlepszego robimy,</em> pocałował. A później świat na chwilę się zatrzymał, kiedy rozplótł jej złociste włosy, jego usta musnęły szyję Narcyzy, a jedna dłoń wsunęła się pod sukienkę. Dziewczyna była rozdarta, z jednej strony było tak cudownie i pragnęła, by ten moment trwał wiecznie, by nigdy się nie skończył, ale z drugiej wiedziała, że tak być nie powinno, bo tak po prostu się nie postępuje.</p><p>– Dosyć – przerwała magiczną ciszę i odepchnęła Rudolfa.– Odejdź i nie rób tego nigdy więcej.</p><p>Spojrzał na nią bardziej zaskoczony, niż zły.</p><p>– Ale przecież. Myślałem, że…</p><p>– To źle myślałeś – powiedziała Narcyza chłodno.– Nie chcę krzywdzić Belli. Nie mogę.</p><p><em>A więc o to chodzi,</em> pomyślał Rudolf.<em> Zawsze przedkładałaś jej szczęście nad swoje. Czemu sprawy przybrały taki koszmarny obrót?</em></p><p>– Być może do zobaczenia kiedyś – odezwał się cicho, wstając.– Postaraj się być szczęśliwa.</p><p>Narcyza milczała jak zaczarowana, patrzyła tylko, jak Rudolf odchodzi w stronę dworu Blacków. Zapewne niedługo razem z Bellą opuszczą to miejsce i udadzą się do rezydencji Lestrange’ów, którą podarowała im jego rodzina w prezencie ślubnym.</p><p>Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło. Czuła, że ławka robi się coraz bardziej wilgotna, na niebie świeciły gwiazdy, ale ona nie miała siły, żeby wstać i pójść do domu. Siedziała i wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, coś ściskało ją w gardle, ale walczyła ze sobą, aby się nie rozpłakać.</p><p>W takim stanie znalazła ją Andromeda, która przyszła roześmiana, pewnie będąc pod wpływem wina wróżek. Usiadła obok siostry na ławce.</p><p>– Cissy, czemu oddaliłaś się bez słowa?– zapytała lekko.– Bella i Rudolf niedługo będą wyjeżdżać i chcieli się z tobą pożegnać. Miałam cię znaleźć. Coś się stało, czemu nic nie mówisz?</p><p>– Rudolf – odezwała się Narcyza głucho. Andromeda wyciągnęła różdżkę i oświetliła ławeczkę, i dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że fryzura siostry jest w nieładzie, a jej sukienka jest pognieciona.</p><p>Oczy Andromedy pociemniały w gniewie, mocniej zacisnęła palce na różdżce.</p><p>– Powiedz, skrzywdził cię? Zrobił ci coś? Zabiję drania.</p><p>– Tak. To znaczy nie.</p><p>Andromeda gwałtownie podniosła się z ławki, ale Narcyza chwyciła ją za łokieć.</p><p>– Andra, siadaj, czekaj, nic mu nie rób. To wszystko jest nie tak jak myślisz. Jest całkiem inaczej.</p><p>
  <em>Na Merlina, czemu to musi być takie trudne?</em>
</p><p>Narcyza zaczęła wyjawiać siostrze swoją tajemnicę, a długo powstrzymywane łzy w końcu popłynęły z jej oczu. Andromeda mocno ją przytuliła i szeptała słowa pocieszenia, głaszcząc po jasnych włosach.</p><p>– Moje biedactwo, ale czemu nic nikomu nie mówiłaś? Może gdyby ojciec wiedział…</p><p>– Nie. – W głosie Narcyzy pobrzmiewała rezygnacja wymieszana ze smutkiem. – Nie zrozumiałby. Oni mieli inne plany, nie dałoby się ich przekonać.</p><p>Andromeda pocałowała ją w czubek głowy.</p><p>– Posłuchaj Cissy, jeśli chcesz, mogę wcisnąć rodzicom i pozostałym bajeczkę, że źle się czujesz i dlatego nie przyszłaś pożegnać się z Bellą i Rudolfem. Albo, że zaszkodziło ci jedno z tych win, które zamówiła Bella. Swoją drogą, co to było, zupełnie nie dało się tego pić. Hej, mała?– Spojrzała na nią pytająco, ale Narcyza odpowiedziała:</p><p>– Dziękuję za troskę, ale nic mi nie dolega. Pójdę do nich i sama ich pożegnam. Idziemy? – dodała, wstając z ławki.</p><p>– Tak, idziemy.</p><p>Narcyza zrobiła kilka w kroków w stronę domu, a Andromeda stała i wpatrywała się w jej oddalającą się sylwetkę. Po chwili jej wzrok znowu padł na ławkę i spostrzegła, że między deskami coś leży. Nachyliła się i podniosła szklany wisiorek w kształcie kwiatu powoju, zawieszony na długim, srebrnym łańcuszku.</p><p>Schowała go do kieszeni i dogoniła siostrę.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">4.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>W przyszłym roku ożenisz się z Bellatriks Black. Rozmawialiśmy z Cygnusem, wszystko jest już ustalone.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Słowa ojca dźwięczały Rudolfowi w uszach, kiedy już opuścił jego gabinet i udał się do swojego pokoju. Od kilku lat co prawda mieszkał w Londynie, ale niedawno dostał od rodziców sowę z pilnym wezwaniem, aby się zjawił w dworze Lestrange’ów, bo mają dla niego ważną wiadomość.</p>
<p class="western">Tylko czemu musiało być to coś tak koszmarnego?</p>
<p class="western">Szedł szybko korytarzem, może zbyt szybko, mocno zaciskając pięści, aż paznokcie wbiły się boleśnie w skórę. Spojrzał na stary drewniany zegar, wiszący na jednej ze ścian, który w tym momencie mocno się zakołysał i zaczął spadać.</p>
<p class="western">- Reparo. – Chłopak wyciągnął różdżkę, by zapobiec ewentualnej szkodzie. Lepiej teraz nie hałasować, matka z ojcem zamknęli się w pokoju i na pewno omawiają szczegóły tego nieszczęsnego przyszłorocznego ślubu, którym oboje zdawali się być zachwyceni.</p>
<p class="western">Problem polegał na tym, że jego o zdanie nie zapytał nikt, co z jednej strony nie powinno go dziwić, bo w pewnych kręgach są rzeczy, które ustala się bez zbędnych dyskusji i przyjmuje bez żadnego szemrania czy choćby najmniejszych oznak buntu, ale z drugiej…</p>
<p class="western"><em>Czemu właśnie ona</em>, pomyślał rozczarowany Rudolf, zamykając drzwi od swojego pokoju.<em> Naprawdę innej nie było?</em></p>
<p class="western">Nie chodziło o to, że nie kochał Belli, w rodach czarodziejów czystej krwi o czymś takim jak miłość po prostu się nie mawiało, ważniejsze były takie kwestie jak tradycja, potęga czy władza.. Ani nawet o to, że nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł do niej kiedykolwiek żywić jakieś cieplejsze uczucia.</p>
<p class="western">Chodziło o to, że Bellatriks odkąd ją poznał jeszcze w szkole, wydawała mu się zbyt dzika i nieobliczalna. Bywały chwile, że czasami zwyczajnie po ludzku go przerażała, bo jej zachowanie bywało zupełnie nieprzewidywalne.</p>
<p class="western">Ale nie powiedział o tym rodzicom. Pewne rzeczy lepiej zachować dla siebie.</p>
<p class="western">Podczas rozmowy udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, tak jak powinno być i oprócz wymuszonego uśmiechu, na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji. Rodzice równie dobrze mogliby mówić o osiemnastowiecznych wojnach goblinów, czy nowej kolekcji szat Madame Malkin, wszystkie te sprawy były mu doskonale obojętne.</p>
<p class="western">Może kiedyś był inny, ale z wiekiem Rudolf Lestrange nauczył się skrywać swoje uczucia głęboko, pod maską pozornej obojętności, chłodnych i wyuczonych gestów i nieszczerego uśmiechu, który gościł na jego twarzy.</p>
<p class="western">Prawdę mówiąc, nienawidził siebie za to.</p>
<p class="western">Była jednak jedna osoba, przed którą nie musiał niczego udawać, przy której mógł być po prostu sobą.</p>
<p class="western">Otworzył szufladę biurka, na którą wcześniej rzucił kilka zaklęć ochronnych, głównie dla pewności i spokoju, że nikt niepowołany tam nie zajrzy i wyciągnął z niej zdjęcie.</p>
<p class="western">Narcyza Black w błękitnej szacie i z wiankiem z powojów na jasnych włosach uśmiechała się do niego i przesyłała ręką całusy.</p>
<p class="western">- Cissy, gdybyś tylko wiedziała, jak wszystko się pokomplikowało – odezwał się Rudolf do zdjęcia. Dziewczyna na fotografii odpowiedziała milczeniem, zrobiła piruet i zniknęła z pola widzenia. - Tęsknię za tobą.</p>
<p class="western">W tamtym momencie podjął jedyną słuszną w jego mniemaniu decyzję, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Postanowił, że natychmiast musi zobaczyć się z Cissy. I wiedział nawet, co zrobić, żeby sprawić jej małą niespodziankę.</p>
<p class="western">Tamtego słonecznego sierpniowego popołudnia Rudolf wyciągnął miotłę, której nie używał od dawna, chociaż kiedyś uwielbiał latać i poleciał do Narcyzy.</p>
<p class="western">Obawiał się nieco jej reakcji na to, co miał do powiedzenia, ale teraz ukrywanie pewnych rzeczy nie miało już sensu.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Zupełnie tak, jakby wszystko miało się skończyć, zanim jeszcze na dobre się rozpoczęło</em>, powiedział do siebie, kiedy przelatywał nad jakimś miasteczkiem. W miarę zbliżania się do dworu Blacków czuł coraz większe zdenerwowanie, które w jakiś dziwny sposób mieszało się z radością z tego, że wkrótce zobaczy Narcyzę.</p>
<p class="western">Oby tylko zechciała wysłuchać go do końca.</p>
<p class="western">Najmłodsza z sióstr Black siedziała na bujanym fotelu w swoim pokoju i czytała książkę. Okno było otwarte ze względu na piękną pogodę. Narcyza zwykle czytywała w ogrodzie, przesiadując na swojej ulubionej ławeczce w jego bardziej dzikiej i zapomnianej części, ale tego dnia nie miała na to ochoty. Właściwie był to jeden z takich dni, w których nie miała ochoty widzieć się, ani rozmawiać z nikim, więc schodziła tylko na posiłki, a później wracała do pokoju i pogrążała się w lekturze.</p>
<p class="western">- Wiesz, co się z nią dzieje? - zapytała Andromeda Bellę – Jest jakoś dziwnie milcząca.</p>
<p class="western">- Nie mam pojęcia. Jak chcesz, idź do niej, porozmawiaj z nią. Nie mogę jej wiecznie niańczyć, jest dorosła.</p>
<p class="western">Andromeda spojrzała na siostrę ze zdziwieniem.</p>
<p class="western">- Nie chodziło mi o to... A zresztą, nieważne.</p>
<p class="western">Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w stronę pokoju Narcyzy. Zapukała, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza.</p>
<p class="western">- Cissy, jesteś tam, chcesz pogadać? Coś się dzieje?</p>
<p class="western">Po paru dłuższych chwilach Narcyza odezwała się cicho:</p>
<p class="western">- Nie, nic się nie dzieje, ale wolałabym zostać teraz sama. Możesz odejść, proszę?</p>
<p class="western">Andromeda zauważyła bladą poświatę sączącą się ze szpary pod drzwiami, młodsza siostra musiała rzucić jakieś zaklęcia ochronne, może faktycznie woli teraz być sama. Na razie postanowiła, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzać.</p>
<p class="western">Kiedy siostra w końcu oddaliła się od drzwi, Narcyza wstała z fotela i podeszła do okna, oparła dłonie o parapet i wystawiła głowę, poczuła lekki wietrzyk na twarzy. Było tak cicho i spokojnie. A później zobaczyła jakąś sylwetkę lecącą po niebie. Nie byłoby może w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu w magicznym świecie wiele osób przemieszczało się w ten sposób, ale nigdy nie robili tego goście państwa Black.</p>
<p class="western">-A jeśli to nie jest nikt do rodziców? - zastanawiała się Narcyza na głos. - Czy to możliwe, żeby…</p>
<p class="western">Nie dokończyła, bo Rudolf podleciał do okna.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Czyżbym ściągnęła go myślami?</em> zastanowiła się, ale na głos powiedziała:</p>
<p class="western">- Co tu robisz? Stało się coś?</p>
<p class="western">- Owszem, stało się. I to bardzo poważnego. Porywam cię.</p>
<p class="western">Narcyza otworzyła szerzej oczy, Rudolf zawsze miał zwyczaj żartować, tyle tylko, że teraz ton jego głosu był za bardzo poważny. I nie zauważyła, żeby się uśmiechał. Działo się tu coś podejrzanego.</p>
<p class="western">- Daj spokój – poprosiła Narcyza. - Nie możemy porozmawiać tutaj? Nie latałam na miotle od skończenia Hogwartu, szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem, gdzie ją mam.</p>
<p class="western">- Nie możemy – odparł Rudolf. - Musimy to zrobić na jakimś neutralnym gruncie. Poza tym polecisz ze mną, chodź, siadaj. - Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, ale Narcyza pokiwała przecząco głową.</p>
<p class="western">- O nie, mowy nie ma. Wybacz, ale nie wsiądę na miotłę z kimś, kto kiedyś prawie się zabił, spadając z niej. Chciałabym jeszcze trochę pożyć, mimo wszystko.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Salazarze, daj mi cierpliwość, </em>pomyślał Rudolf. Cissy była kochana, ale zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu akurat teraz wyciąga sprawy sprzed lat. I to takie, o których on już zdążył dawno zapomnieć.</p>
<p class="western">- Nic mi się nie stało. I poza tym, kto wtedy zrobił mi awanturę, co?</p>
<p class="western">Narcyza przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p class="western">- Nic ci się nie stało tylko dlatego, że Slughorn zreflektował się w ostatniej chwili, że dzieje się coś niedobrego i rzucił zaklęcie. I nie, nie robiłam awantury, miałam trzynaście lat i byłam śmiertelnie przerażona.</p>
<p class="western">- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. A teraz wsiadaj na miotłę.</p>
<p class="western">Dziewczyna z pewnym ociąganiem wspięła się na parapet, a później usiadła na miotle i objęła Rudolfa w pasie.</p>
<p class="western">- Siedzisz tam z tyłu? - zapytał.</p>
<p class="western">- Uhum – mruknęła. - Powiedzmy, że tak.</p>
<p class="western">- Nie denerwuj mnie, bo zrzucę cię z tej mioty i będziesz szła na piechotę. I nie krzyw się, bardzo cię proszę.</p>
<p class="western">- Nie krzy... – zaczęła Narcyza. - A skąd możesz wiedzieć, co robię? Nie widzisz mojej twarzy.</p>
<p class="western">- Wiem wszystko – powiedział tajemniczo. - Lecimy?</p>
<p class="western">- Tak, kapitanie, lecimy. - Przytuliła się do niego i pocałowała w policzek.</p>
<p class="western">Rudolf się uśmiechnął, bo od dawna nikt go tak nie nazywał.</p>
<p class="western">Narcyza uśmiechała się, kiedy przelatywali nad wioskami, gdzie budynki wyglądały jak miniaturowe domki dla lalek, pośród zielonych wzgórz wiły się srebrne wstęgi strumieni i rzek; czuła jak wiatr rozwiewa jej włosy, a ciepłe promienie słońca ogrzewały jej twarz.</p>
<p class="western">Było tak dobrze, tak spokojnie i bezpiecznie, że marzyła tylko o tym, żeby ten lot trwał jak najdłużej, ale też o tym, by atmosfera nie zmieniła się po wylądowaniu.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*~*~*</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">- Czy to jest jakiś ponury żart? - zapytała Narcyza, kiedy Rudolf skończył mówić o planowanym przyszłorocznym ślubie z Bellatriks.</p>
<p class="western">Wcześniej dał jej szklany wisiorek w kształcie kwiatu powoju, zawieszony na długim srebrnym łańcuszku. Zupełnie tak, jakby to ją miało w jakoś sposób pocieszyć w tamtym momencie, lub przygotować na to, co miało nastąpić. Ale niczego nieświadoma wtedy Narcyza po prostu uśmiechnęła się, wyszeptała dziękuję i pocałowała Rudolfa, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję,</p>
<p class="western">Siedzieli w cieniu drzewa na jednej z leśnych polanek, w bliżej nieokreślonej części kraju. Narcyza położyła głowę na kolanach chłopaka, a on bawił się jej złotymi włosami, okręcając je sobie wokół palców.</p>
<p class="western">I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie ta koszmarna wiadomość.</p>
<p class="western">- A czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował? - odparł - Wiesz, że są rzeczy, na które nie mamy wpływu.</p>
<p class="western">- Może byśmy mieli, gdyby tylko... – zaczęła Narcyza, ale szybko przerwała. Wiedziała, że wypowiedzenie tego, co chciała, teraz mijało się z celem. Zdawało się, że na wszystko jest za późno.</p>
<p class="western">Chociaż może i nie.</p>
<p class="western">- Dokończ, co chciałaś powiedzieć – poprosił. - Planowałaś jakąś romantyczną ucieczkę? Znaleźliby nas prędzej czy później. Rzecz w tym, że wcześniej trzeba było….</p>
<p class="western">- … nie ukrywać się – zakończyła Narcyza spokojnie. - Tylko ciekawe, kto z nas wpadł na ten genialny pomysł?</p>
<p class="western">Nadal zaskakiwało go to jej chłodne opanowanie, ale wiedział doskonale, że to tylko pozory, zwyczajna maska, pod którą było aż gęsto od emocji.</p>
<p class="western">W końcu był taki sam.</p>
<p class="western">Smutne było to, że oboje byli skazani na udawanie przy innych.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Teraz raczej nie pora roztrząsać</em>,<em> kto na to wpadł</em>, pomyślał Rudolf.</p>
<p class="western">- Może gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział wcześniej – ciągnęła Narcyza – nie doszłoby do tego nieszczęsnego kontraktu i moglibyśmy żyć jakoś, hmmm, szczęśliwie?</p>
<p class="western">- Wątpię – Rudolf sprowadził ją na ziemię.- To nie są rzeczy, które się ustala z dnia na dzień. To było zaplanowane dużo wcześniej. Tylko nie rozumiem, czemu akurat Bella. Ona jest…</p>
<p class="western">- Stuknięta? - podsunęła Narcyza.</p>
<p class="western">Cissy wprawiła go w zdumienie, wydawało mu się, że kocha starszą siostrę, ale nie spodziewał się, że powie coś takiego.</p>
<p class="western">- Może faktycznie trochę jest – roześmiał się, ale po chwili zamilkł.</p>
<p class="western">Wiedział, że Bellatriks jest nie tylko stuknięta, obawiał się, że może być znacznie gorzej. Ale od pewnych rzeczy już nie było odwrotu.</p>
<p class="western">Narcyza podniosła się, otrzepując sukienkę i przeszła się po polanie. Niebo za zachodzie przybrało pomarańczowo- różową barwę, płynęły po nim srebrzyste obłoczki. Było tak dobrze i pięknie….</p>
<p class="western">Tylko czemu czuła smutek? Czemu coś ściskało ją w gardle i nie chciało puścić?</p>
<p class="western">Stała odwrócona plecami do Rudolfa, czuła pod powiekami napływające łzy, a nie chciała, żeby zobaczył ją w takim stanie.</p>
<p class="western">Nie tym razem.</p>
<p class="western">Szybko otarła oczy dłonią i z powrotem usiadła obok niego na trawie, która teraz była już mokra od rosy, ale nie martwiła się, że jasna sukienka będzie wilgotna i poplamiona na zielono. Szybkie zaklęcie sobie z tym poradzi.</p>
<p class="western">- Cissy, co robimy? - zapytał i objął ją ramieniem. - Masz jakiś pomysł? Czy naprawę musimy być skazani na udawanie do końca życia?</p>
<p class="western">Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, pocałowała, a później położyła dłoń na jego szyi i z rozmysłem przesunęła ją w dół.</p>
<p class="western">Rudolf wstrzymał oddech, w jego oczach odbiły się promienie zachodzącego słońca</p>
<p class="western">- Nie myślimy o tym teraz. Zapominamy – powiedziała spokojnie, między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem.</p>
<p class="western">- Poczekaj, poczekaj. - Odsunął się od niej nieco, choć zaczynało się robić bardzo przyjemnie. - Chcesz rzucić podwójne Obliviate?</p>
<p class="western">- Nie, nie chcę niczego rzucać. To nie ma sensu, bo wtedy zapomnielibyśmy o wszystkim. Dobrze wiesz, czego chcę.</p>
<p class="western">Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę.</p>
<p class="western">O tak, doskonale wiedział, czego chciała, on potrzebował tego samego, ale w tej sytuacji…</p>
<p class="western">- Cissy, nie uważam, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł – zaczął, ale nie dała mu skończyć. Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem i popchnęła na trawę.</p>
<p class="western">- Owszem, jest. Zamilcz i daj się porwać chwili. Korzystaj z życia, czy to nie było twoje motto?</p>
<p class="western">- Być może było. Kiedyś, dawno i nie prawda – odparł cicho, ściągając jej sukienkę.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Będziemy tego żałować,</em> przemknęło przez głowę Rudolfowi, ale szybko odgonił tę myśl. Narcyza przyciągnęła go do siebie bliżej, oplotła nogami; jej skóra tak słodko pachniała, a drobne dłonie zdawały się tańczyć po całym ciele chłopaka.</p>
<p class="western">I wkrótce nie istniało nic prócz wspólnego zatracenia i wieczornej ciszy zawieszonej gdzieś między gwiazdami, które oświetlały polankę.</p>
<p class="western">Było tak cudownie i magicznie, że nie chcieli psuć tej chwili, kiedy było po wszystkim i oboje tulili się do siebie spoceni, leżąc w trawie mokrej od rosy, a ich oddechy powoli się uspokajały.</p>
<p class="western">Nie chcieli niszczyć tego zbędnym słowami, więc na razie milczeli.</p>
<p class="western">Tak było najlepiej.</p>
<p class="western">Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że po tych chwilach wypełnionych ich szeptami, czułymi pocałunkami i szybszym biciem serc, powrót do rzeczywistości będzie niezwykle ciężki.</p>
<p class="western">Później, kiedy już ubrani siedzieli pod drzewem, Rudolf oparty plecami o pień, a Narcyza z głową na jego ramieniu, zaczęło do niej powoli docierać, że trzeba wracać do tej pozornej normalności, że znowu trzeba będzie udawać przed innymi.</p>
<p class="western">Znowu będzie musiała mieć idealnie czyste ubrania i ułożoną fryzurę. Będzie musiała zachowywać się tak, jak młodej czarodziejskiej arystokratce przystoi. I nikt nie zobaczy jej w pogniecionej sukience, potarganej, z kwiatami we włosach i z roziskrzonym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p class="western">Nikt prócz niego.</p>
<p class="western">- Nie chcę wracać – wyszeptała Narcyza. - Chciałabym zatrzymać jakoś czas i zostać tu na zawsze. Jest mi tak dobrze.</p>
<p class="western">Rudolf uśmiechnął się do siebie i pocałował ją we włosy.</p>
<p class="western">- Cissy, też tego nie chcę, ale wiesz, że…</p>
<p class="western">- Tak, wiem, nie zmienimy niczego. Przytul mnie mocno ten ostatni raz, zanim odejdę.</p>
<p class="western">Spełnił jej prośbę, otoczył ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Narcyza zamknęła oczy, marząc tylko o tym, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. I to tym, żeby to spotkanie nie było ich ostatnim.</p>
<p class="western">Wiedziała, że żadne następne już nie będzie tak zaczarowane jak to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>